


Kiss Your Scars Away

by MischievousParadox



Series: Of Angels and Demons: Twissy AU [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, alternare universe, demon!Missy, hunter!twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousParadox/pseuds/MischievousParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:<br/>"If I could, I would kiss away all your scars"<br/>~.~<br/>Set in the Saints and Sinners universe<br/>Doctor Who AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Your Scars Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot based on a tumblr prompt I was given.  
> Not necessarily important to the main story line but it is set in the Saints and Sinners Universe.

The Doctor traced his fingers along her back. He'd asked to see her wings again and she'd reluctantly obliged, laying on her stomach on the bed. She'd just fallen asleep to his touch and he was watching her with a warm smile gracing his lips.  
She was beautiful.  
She didn't really think so. She saw herself as a monster. And perhaps that was partially true. But she was still beautiful and he knew she had the potential, the brilliance and power to be good if she would only try. She wasn't nearly the monster she saw herself as. But of course she'd never listen when he tried to tell her that.  
Someday she'd listen to him. Maybe.  
He traced his fingers along the shafts of her delicate wings, feeling every tiny raised scar and bare patch where the feathers had never grown back. It pained him. Not so much the sight of them. No they had a certain wounded beauty to them, like the crimson splash of blood on newly fallen snow. Beautiful yet a painful reminder of what had once been there; how it had gotten to that state.  
She'd never said what had hurt more, the transition or her wings being forcefully ripped to shreds, practically torn from her back. But if he had to guess from the way she had spoken he'd say the wings. She'd merely shrugged off the transition like it was nothing. But when she spoke of her wings she'd nearly been in tears. He wasn't sure if it was because of the reminder of the physical pain or the humiliation of the attack. She was a strong woman. There wasn't much that got to her in that respect. He's never seen her cry. He'd never really even heard sadness in her voice. Only when she'd told him who they were and when she had spoken of her wings. And he knew she'd been through hell, literally. So he could only begin to imagine how much pain she'd been through when those bloody demons had attacked her.  
He leaned down, gently placing kisses to each scar, each place that feathers had been ripped out. He hated the thoughts of how each one had gotten there.  
She stirred, looking up at him groggily with her bright blue eyes half-lidded. "Mmm..." She hummed, her eyes adjusting a bit to the warm light of the lamppost outside their window. "Wha..."  
"Shh..." He hushed her placing an other kiss to her wings. "Go back to sleep."  
She gave him a curios look before laying her head back down in her folded arms and closed her eyes.  
He kissed the base of her wings where the scars were the deepest. "If I could..." He began, punctuating it with an other kiss. "I'd kiss away all of your scars."


End file.
